Together: A Skylox Christmas One-Shot
by DarkMaster98
Summary: A short one-shot dedicated to Skylox, in the spirit of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Dark here! Yay, I'm not dead! As you all know, Christmas is right around the corner, so I felt like I had to write something for it, and it turned into a Skylox one-shot. No, there are no lemons, so if that is what you're after, I suggest you find a different author. Anyways, update on MTP: Progress is being made, and many of you have requested prequel, so that will likely happen, but I will not be starting work on that until MTP updating is complete. One small hint: the hostile mobs will be receiving bigger roles. Okay, enough talk. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

A violent blizzard raged throughout the town of Dukamuko on Christmas Eve. Everyone in the town was huddled up close to their fireplaces, basking in the warmth and relaxing with family and friends, sharing hot chocolate and overall having a good time. In one particular household, SkythekidRS was home alone, and had decided to read A Christmas Carol. He had just pulled out his favorite butter-colored recliner, and was just about to open the first page, when suddenly, a knocking could be heard from the front door.

"Who could that be, out there in those conditions?"

He placed the book onto a table, then headed to the door. Opening it, he found Deadlox shivering at the front steps, icicles hanging from his hair. From Deadlox's appearance, it looked like he had been outside for a while.

"M-mind if I-I c-come in?"

Sky was shocked to see Deadlox.

"Get in here before you die of hypothermia!"

Sky ushered him in, quickly closing the door to prevent unnecessary heat loss, then directed him to the fireplace, where Deadlox sat down in front of the fire, still shivering. Sky went to fetch a blanket for him from the nearby closet.

"What on earth were you doing out there in these conditions? Shouldn't you be home, with your family?"

"T-too far, your house w-was c-c-closest. W-went to g-get last-minute g-gifts, st-store was cl-closed."

Sky found a suitable blanket, one made of lime-green wool, interwoven with a creeper face design, then wrapped it around Deadlox and sat down beside him. Deadlox turned to look at me, a thankful look in his eyes. Sky noticed how beautiful Deadlox's hazel eyes were, twinkling in the light of the warm fire.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I-I do. I wonder if Mitch and J-Jerome are e-enjoying their Christmas Eve?"

"I'm sure they're having a good time. Say, do you want anything? Hot chocolate, or maybe some tea?"

"A hot chocolate w-would be nice. Any chance t-that it could come with mini marshmallows?

Sky nodded, then slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sky returned with two identical cups of hot chocolate on a silver tray for the two to share, complete with the mini marshmallows Deadlox had requested, and two blueberry muffins that Sky had found in the pantry. Deadlox took one of each, grateful for Sky's help. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the ambiance of the crackling fire. Finally, Deadlox broke the silence.

"It doesn't look like the blizzard is going anywhere. You don't mind if I stay a while longer?"

"No, I don't mind. I love having company, this house has been relatively lonely since Dawn left."

Sky put his arm around Deadlox, and Deadlox didn't object to this. The duo cuddled by the warm fire, enjoying the company of one another, while the blizzard continued to rage outside, with no signs of stopping.

**Bonus points to whoever still remembers Dawn! This was just a small thing I had decided to do, and no, this will not receive a second chapter. So yeah, thank you for taking the time to read this short tale! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, good Ramadan, happy Yule, you get the point. Even if you don't celebrate anything, have a wonderful time! I will see you all another time!**

**WB: One second. I have a gift for you too.**

**Oh really?**

**WB: The bet is officially off for MTP. You won't have to delete the story if you fail to meet the deadline, consider it my gift to you.**

**Well then, thank you, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Dark here! **

**WB: Wait, I thought this was supposed to be a one-shot.**

**Yes technically, but I wanted to do something else with this. So, I decided to write this to see how my writing style has changed, while also changing up the perspective. **

**WB: So you're writing the same story a year later, just with a different perspective? Wow, I thought I was unoriginal and lazy.**

**Maybe so, but at least I'm actually writing stories, unlike you.**

**WB: Touche.**

**Anyway-**

**WB: Wait, isn't this a Christmas story? You've already uploaded a Christmas story this year called A Writer's Carol, and Christmas is over now.**

**Who says you can't upload two Christmas-themed stories on the same year? I would've uploaded this on Christmas Eve, when it was actually supposed to go up, but I was having battery problems with my computer. Anyways, here it is now, so without further ado, enjoy!**

"I r-really should've ch-checked the weather report before l-leaving."

About half an hour ago, the snow in Dukamoko was lightly floating down, as if it were raining feathers. Now, the conditions outside were quite frightful, and a certain individual by the name of Deadlox envisioned a nice warm fire back home being so delightful. The visibility in this violent blizzard barely extended beyond 5 feet, and Deadlox was a long way from home.

"D-dangit, if I d-don't f-f-find a place to take sh-shelter soon, I'm gonna f-f-freeze to death. Why didn't I w-wear that fur sw-sweater that J-Jerome bought me? Oh yeah, it l-looked like his own f-fur, that's right. I sh-should've worn something b-besides this white t-sh-shirt though."

Shivering, he looked from side to side. In surprise, he noticed a snow-capped faded yellow mailbox with the familiar name of SkythekidRS posted on it.

"S-Sky's house? Have I-I really wandered o-off course that f-far? W-well, guess I-I'm popping over f-for an unexpected v-visit."

With the little strength he had left, he trudged through the snow, up to Sky's door, and gave it three quiet knocks. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Sky met Ty's eyes in shock.

"Hey, m-mind if I come in?" Deadlox asked quietly.

"Get in here before you die of hypothermia!"

Deadlox was quickly ushered into the house by Sky, who quickly closed the door behind them. Sky directed Ty to his fireplace, then went to fetch a blanket from a closet, conveniently located in the same room.

"What on earth are you doing out there in those conditions? Shouldn't you be at home, with your family?" Sky inquired.

"T-too far, your house w-was c-c-closest. W-went to g-get last-minute g-gifts, st-store was cl-closed."

Deadlox neglected to mention that his family was currently resting on the sunny beaches of Hawayay Bay. He only stayed behind because he couldn't afford plane tickets. He came back with a lime-green blanket interwoven with a creeper face. Ty accepted it gratefully, letting Sky wrap it around his still shivering body.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sky teased.

"Yeah, I-I do."

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, then Deadlox changed the topic.

"I wonder if Mitch and J-Jerome are e-enjoying their Christmas Eve?"

"I'm sure they're having a good time." A few more awkward moments passed between the two before Sky got up.

"Say, do you want anything? Hot chocolate, maybe some tea?"

"A hot chocolate w-would be nice. Any chance t-that it could come with mini marshmallows?"

Sky nodded, then walked towards the kitchen. In his absence, he looked around the room. To his surprise, he had kept the diamond sword Deadlox had gotten him about two years ago and had it hanging on the wall. He looked out Sky's window at the swirling blizzard outside. Strangely, it looked like someone was outside. Before Deadlox could get a closer look at the person though, Sky came back into the room with a tray, diverting his attention. He looked back out the window for a brief second, but the figure had disappeared. Deadlox shrugged it off as an optical illusion. Sky sat down beside him. In addition to the hot chocolate, Sky had also gotten them both blueberry muffins. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the fire crackle. Ty took another glance out the window, then finally broke the silence.

"It doesn't look like the blizzard is going anywhere. You don't mind if I stay a while longer?"

"No, I don't mind. I love having company, this house has been relatively lonely since Dawn left."

Sky put his arm around Ty. He slightly blushed, but didn't object. The two cuddled together by the warm fire, while the blizzard continued raging outside.

**So, here it is! What do you think of it?**

**WB: I think it's a shameless grab for views.**

**Hey, if I wanted shameless views, I could've uploaded a new MTP update chapter, like we don't already have enough of those.**

**WB: Who uploaded all those stupid update chapters in the first place? 1/5 of all the MTP chapters are updates, for Santa's sake.**

**I wouldn't have had to do that if a certain someone hadn't interrupted my creative thought process!**

**WB: You're not pinning the blame on me! I'm not the one who-**

**Herobrine: Okay you two, break it up. Arguing like this on a special week like this? You two are absolutely shameful! Now apologize to each other, before I send a literal firewall your way!**

**WB: Fine. I'm sorry for saying that you're a view grabber.**

**I'm sorry too. We shouldn't be arguing during a time like this.**

**Herobrine: Thank you. Anyways, without further ado, see you all next time!**

**Stop ripping off my line!**


End file.
